


25/8 sunshine

by OverTheMoonShine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Soft college boyfriends trying to make the LDR work, Texting, skype conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: "I'm doing a countdown," Minhyuk says, the first time they Skype. "And I'm going to tell you the number every time we call."Kihyun laughs. With his crappy laptop microphone, he’s sure it comes out as a stilted static mess in Minhyuk’s speakers, “Can you even count that high?"(It's 683 days apart, but they'll make it work.)





	25/8 sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> to the [tweet](https://twitter.com/legofroggo/status/1139862149340127232) that started it all

**Sunshine** **❤** **  
** i feel like one of those army spouses  
waiting for their husband to come back home from sea or something  
don’t get scurvy  
i don’t think my heart would be able to take it

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**With your diet, I think you’ll probably get scurvy instead  
Please learn how to eat cucumbers while I’m away  
Since you can’t sneak them onto my plate anymore

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** :O  
this is slander!  
and never!!!

“I’m doing a countdown,” Minhyuk says, the first time they Skype. He’s already pouting, his brows furrowed into a small frown. There’s a blanket pulled over his head, and he looks extremely comfortable tucked into bed. It’s 11pm in Seoul, but there’s light pouring in through Kihyun’s New York apartment windows on the other side of the world. “And I’m going to tell you the number every time we call.”

Kihyun laughs. With his crappy laptop microphone, he’s sure it comes out as a stilted static mess in Minhyuk’s speakers, “Can you even count that high?”

“Luckily for you,” Minhyuk scoffs, leaning in so close that one eye is huge on the screen. “I’ll be counting down backwards so the hard part’s already done.”

23 months. 683 days. It hadn’t seemed like such a long time when he’d signed up for the programme as a freshman. In fact, there hadn’t been much on his mind at that point apart from the fact that he was determined to prove his parents wrong.

“The counting is definitely the hardest part,” Kihyun says, and although he means to tease, it comes out heavier than he expects.

Minhyuk flops back against his bed-rest, a contemplative look on his face, “It is, isn’t it?”

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** saw a dog today  
11/10 - would recommend

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Pics or it didn’t happen

**Sunshine** **❤** **  
** how can i take pics when my personal photographer is missing? :(

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**The number of selcas you send every day say otherwise

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** wow  
is that the sound of   
someone never getting   
a single picture   
of his boyfriend anymore?

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**:(  
But you’re my muse!!

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** and you’re my baby :3

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**That’s right  
Now send me $$$

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** blocked

Celebrations are not as exciting over the Internet. 

They had counted the landmarks they’d be missing in person before Kihyun had left: two New Years, four birthdays (“Just because our birthdays are near each other doesn’t make them one celebration!” Minhyuk had exclaimed, his expression one of utter betrayal, when Kihyun had thought to suggest that they could be counted as one event together), two Christmases, two Valentine’s Days, two anniversaries.

“We’ll be missing more celebrations than we’ve had together,” Minhyuk says, sulkily at first. They are at a cafe just next to the university campus, phones opened to the calendar app. He changes his tone when he sees the look of guilt flash across Kihyun’s face, and reaches over to hold the younger’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m joking, that’s part of the fun!”

The wifi hasn’t been the best lately, and Minhyuk’s face is blurry on his screen. Kihyun makes a note to let the land-lord know. What’s the point of busting his ass working two part-time jobs if he can’t even see his boyfriend properly when he has the time to? 

“624,” Minhyuk says, the moment the call connects.

“Here I was thinking you were only 22,” Kihyun fakes a gasp. “You didn’t tell me you were ancient.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, but the grin on his face speaks otherwise of the affection he feels for his boyfriend. Even through a screen a thousand miles away, Kihyun thinks there’s really nothing more beautiful than the boy in front of him. “Thank you for the present, Ki. I really loved it!”

It had been nothing short of a miracle that it had worked out, particularly given how reliable Changkyun is (that is, not reliable at all and highly susceptible to the slightest distraction). But he had pulled through, managing to sneak into Minhyuk’s room to decorate it with streamers and fairy lights and photographs of the two of them, and leaving Kihyun’s gift on his bed.

 _Hug me whenever you miss Ki! If you put me beside you when you sleep, I’ll take us to Ki in your dreams_ is what the note attached to the large whale soft-toy Kihyun had spent hours looking through various online shops before finding the one perfect one says. Minhyuk’s hugging it close to his chest, and Kihyun wishes that the whale were him instead.

“Happy birthday Min,” Kihyun says, touching his fingers to the screen. Maybe it had been a mistake to come, there's a small voice telling him, _you're making the two of you miss out on so much_. 

Maybe Minhyuk senses the change in Kihyun’s mood, because he claps his hands together. “Wait till you see what I have planned for you,” he sing-songs, with such a devilish glint in his eyes that Kihyun’s now more afraid than he is sad that they’re apart.

“I can’t get my deposit back if you do anything to the apartment, you know that right?”

“You’ve such little faith in me,” Minhyuk tuts, wagging his finger.

“I have the exact right amount of faith in you, which is why I’m nervous.”

“Relax,” Minhyuk smiles, and Kihyun has to bite back a smile. One of his favourite things about Minhyuk is how contagious his smiles are. “It’ll be fun.”

(Fun is an understatement when Kihyun’s classmates all show up to class wearing hamster masks on his birthday, 2 of them popping party poppers when he steps through the door. 

How Minhyuk had convinced them, and how Minhyuk had even found a way to contact them, Kihyun would never know.)

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** ki  
ki  
ki, are you there?  
fuck  
i’m sorry, i forgot you’re sleeping right now  
i’m okay, i’m fine  
ha   
ha   
just ignore these messages when you wake up  
oh wait i can delete them all   
_Sunshine_ _❤_ _has deleted 10 messages_

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Min?  
Is everything alright?  
I woke up to a million deleted texts

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** i sent them by accident!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**How did you send 10 messages by accident?  
What’s wrong?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** nothing

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Are you okay?

 **kihyung!  
**Hey Kyunnie  
Can you help me check on Min please?  
He’s acting weird  
I’m worried

 **Kyun  
**mmmmm  
i’m with him right now  
don’t worry hyung, i’ll give him the cuddles he deserves!

 **kihyung!  
**Give him extra cuddles for me  
Please

 **Kyun  
**on it!

“552,” there are dark circles under Minhyuk’s eyes, and even with the pixelation of the Skype call, he’s pale under the room light. Perhaps it’s the combination of the stress of examinations coming up (Minhyuk had opted to take two extra electives over the Winter break, _it’s not like I have a boyfriend to spend time with anyway!_ , he’d breezily said during one of their Skype conversations, cheekily sticking his tongue out at Kihyun) and the weather turning colder as the months fall into Winter. Even so, Minhyuk looks so exhausted that Kihyun can feel his heart physically ache.

It’s been four - almost five - months that they’ve been apart, and now late Spring has turned into Winter. Of all the seasons, Minhyuk has always hated the Winter. It makes sense, he’s a person of light, and there’s nothing but long gloomy days during the cold months. 

“Hey Min, how are you?” Kihyun asks, trying to sound more upbeat than he feels. This time last year, they were bundled up in Minhyuk’s room, legs tangled together as they watched a movie on his bed.

Minhyuk’s answer comes back, the tone made flatter by the shaky connection, “Studying.”

“Remember to wear more layers, okay?” Kihyun says, _it’s just one of those days that he’s not feeling well_ , he tells himself, as he tries not to take Minhyuk’s tone personally. _You know what Min’s like when he’s cold._ “I know it’s starting to get cold.”

“Mmm.”

 _It’s nothing, it’s nothing_ , Kihyun repeats the mantra in his head, even as the question has to be asked, more plantive than he intends to be, “Is everything okay?”

“Yea,” Minhyuk answers, his voice husky. He blinks sleepily at the camera, his uneven blink more pronounced when he’s running low on energy. It’s a tell, _Min’s just going through a lot right now._ “I’m just tired.”

“Okay, do you think you want to get some sleep?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk shrugs, and Kihyun wants his heart to believe that the gesture is borne out of fatigue rather than disinterest. “Maybe.”

“It’s about 10pm over there. How about you get an early rest?”

“Okay.”

“I love you,” Kihyun throws the words, like they’re a life-line and he’s a drowning man, Minhyuk is the vast sea that he can never get enough of. The fear growing in his heart is jumbling up his metaphors.

Minhyuk doesn’t seem to notice (or does he deliberately choose not to? Kihyun tries to stop that thought before it can fully form, but it’s too late, it’s taken root). 

“Goodnight,” he says, and before Kihyun can answer, the screen turns black and his laptop beeps a cheery tone, out-of-place in the storm of thoughts in Kihyun’s head, as the call disconnects.

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** DO YOU REALISE THAT  
I AM IN THE FUTURE  
!!!!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Is that your way of wishing me happy new year?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** HA HAHA, I HAVE SEEN 2019 BEFORE YOU  
AND IT IS  
EXATCLY THE SME  
HOW DO I RETUEN THIS  
WHRE IS THE RECEIPT

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**How much did you drink Min?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** NOT ENOUGH  
LKAJS203-4SOPSJ

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**The others better be taking videos of this

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** hi hyung!!!!!!  
this is joooooooooooooooooohonayyyyeee  
min hyung gave me his pehone  
actua lly i st9le it frm hus pcket  
hahHahaha

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Please don’t say you’re the designated driver  
You don’t even have a license  
And you’re as trashed as he is

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** i can to t lly xrive  
u don t kn9w me

 **Tiny Hamster lmao  
**You’re driving all those idiots home right?

 **Chae Hyungfrog  
**Lol of course

 **Tiny Hamster lmao  
**Great!  
They sound really drunk

 **Chae Hyungfrog  
**Don’t worry Ki  
I’ll look after Min  
And Joo  
Are you okay?

 **Tiny Hamster lmao  
**Yes  
No  
I miss him so much

 **Chae Hyungfrog  
**_Chae Hyungfrog has sent a video  
_Happy new year

 **Tiny Hamster lmao  
**Where did Min even get those pom poms from?

 **Chae Hyungfrog  
**Who knows?  
They’re a gift from god

On their first anniversary apart (it's their second year dating), they order each other’s favourite foods and camp out in front of their laptops, alternating between shows and movies that the other person has chosen. As a token of his love and dedication to their relationship, Minhyuk even buys a cucumber which he gingerly sets beside the box of fried chicken he’s purchased for his dinner. 

“I’m not actually going to eat it though, I don’t love you that much,” Minhyuk says matter-of-fact, in response to Kihyun’s raised eyebrow. Even so, every time he moves his hand, Kihyun notices that he’s careful not to actually _touch_ the cucumber, as if he’d be contaminated by it, and he has to stop himself from laughing whenever he sees Minhyuk’s disgusted expression.

The countdown is now at 411 days, and to say that time flies is an understatement. Every day feels simultaneously ridiculously long yet also so quick it passes by in a blink of an eye, and somehow they’re almost at the half-way mark. 

And as painful as it is being away from Minhyuk - how sometimes he feels like he can barely catch his breath - Kihyun’s enjoying his life in New York, enjoying the things he’s learning in class, how the images he has in his head are slowly taking life in the photographs he’s taken. He doesn’t know if it’s betrayal to feel this way.

“Is it bad that I feel happy that I’m here?” the question slips out in the middle of them moving from one movie to the next. 

Minhyuk immediately sits up from where he had been laying tummy-first on his bed, noticing Kihyun’s tone, “No, of course not. Why would you say that?”

The concern in Minhyuk’s eyes is too much, and Kihyun looks down, at the worn keyboard of his laptop, “Well, we could actually be hanging out together right now, instead of talking over this dumb computer screen.”

“I’m so proud of you, Ki,” there’s no hesitation in Minhyuk’s reply, and there’s so much warmth in his tone that there’s no doubt about the truth in his statement. “Not everyone would have the courage to move to another country for two whole years just to chase their dreams. Especially not if their parents are against it too.”

It’s a sore point - his parents had practically cut him off after he told them he was going to major in photography. Even with a scholarship from Seoul National, it was a struggle to save enough for the double degree with RISD, Kihyun’s hands are calloused from the amount of plates he’s had to wash to get here. 

“Yea, that’s because they’re not dumb enough to do so.”

“Don’t ever call yourself that,” Minhyuk says so forcefully that he sounds almost angry. But Kihyun knows that the anger isn’t directed at him, if anything, what he appreciates about Minhyuk is how unashamed he is to express the extent of his emotions. It’s a heart-warming feeling, to have someone that sincere you know on your side, he doesn’t know how it’s happened, him and Minhyuk, but he doesn’t want to question his luck. “You’re the most capable, amazing, wonderful person I know.”

“Sorry, Min, I just - I just miss you, a lot.”

“I miss you too, but you can’t give up.”

“Okay.”

“You gotta promise me,” Minhyuk moves closer to the camera. His arm is touching the cucumber lying on the bed next to him, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Extending his pinky towards the camera, Minhyuk says, his eyes fierce, “But don’t do it for me, you have to promise yourself.”

“I promise,” Kihyun says, quiet, raising a pinky to the camera as well. 

Only after they mime crossing their pinkies does Minhyuk break into a bright smile, one that honestly makes Kihyun feel like he could take on the world and then conquer all the other planets after, “Good.”

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Min!!!!!!

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
that’s a lot of !!!!!!!!!  
i am excited for whatever you’re about to tell me already

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**I got selected for an exhibition!!  
I can’t believe it  
Me??  
A nobody from Seoul  
My photos are going to hang on   
the  
wall  
of  
some  
New York  
gallery  
AAAAAHHHHH  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sunshine** **❤** **  
** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
_Sunshine_ _❤_ _is calling_

There isn’t much to the conversation apart from mutual endless screaming punctuated with moments of disbelieving silence before they break out in screams again. 

The call ends with Kihyun partially losing his voice and Minhyuk getting a door knock from his neighbour, eye bags deep set into his face, telling him, “Please, Minhyuk, you can’t be screaming at 1am all the time. People need to sleep.”

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** i have gossip for you

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Spill

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** you gotta work for it!!!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Is this your way of asking me for nudes?  
I thought we were past this phase

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** okay no 1, nudes are a great way to spice up a ldr  
that’s just like the first rule of being away from each other u prude  
and no 2, no you perv!!!! i meant, g u e s s

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Don’t blame me when your naked butt’s plastered all over the Internet  
Just because Google decided they didn’t like you that day  
And idk, is it about someone I know?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** it’s about two people you know!!!!!!!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**The frog?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** YES AND

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Joo?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** YOUNG LOVE

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Wow, Won really confessed?

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** THEY ARE SO CUTE  
THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE!!!!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**Excuse me

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** AFTER US  
NO ONE CAN DETHRONE KIHYUK

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**That’s more like it

“365!” Minhyuk all but yells into the microphone on a comfortably windy day in August. He’s pressed his face right up against the camera again, something that Kihyun has realised he is extremely fond of doing, just like a giant beagle, so all Kihyun can see is a huge blob of beige. “We survived a year without breaking up!”

“Did you think we would break up?” Kihyun asks, amused - although honestly, there was (and still is) a small part of him that worries about that.

Snorting as he finally leans back, Minhyuk laughs, all light and sunshine, “Maybe. I’m pretty cute, you know? I could get plenty of suitors.”

Making a show of rolling his eyes, Kihyun sighs deeply, propping his hand against his cheek, “Oh no, how can I keep your heart?”

Playing along, the caricature of an always demanding never satisfied suitor, Minhyuk puts a bratty pout on his face, says in a tone that's both sultry and sulky, “Buy me the whole world, daddy.”

Even though Kihyun doesn't want to admit what that does to his heart (because _wow_ , those are some possible kinks he definitely does not want to acknowledge when he's a thousand miles from home), a faint blush blooms across his cheek. And despite the less than stellar pixel quality, Minhyuk has eagle eyes for anything that's even vaguely embarrassing for anyone else, particularly when it comes to Kihyun.

He exclaims excitedly, his teeth showing with his smile, “Did you _like_ that?”

“N- no!” but there's no lying to Minhyuk, who now is emitting all the predatory energy of a lion pouncing on an injured incapacitated antelope.

“Oh, Ki Ki Ki, there's no need to be ashamed about these sorts of things. It's perfectly normal.”

“I’m not embarrassed! I’m just saying, I didn't l - like it.”

“Sure,” Minhyuk says, keeping his tone light, although the sly gleam in his eyes tells otherwise. “I totally believe you, _daddy._ ”

Kihyun chokes on air and breaks out into a coughing fit, spluttering as he tries to tell Minhyuk off for being _such a brat! - but not in that kind of brat way, the other kind! Ugh stop laughing!_.

But even despite the tears in his eyes from choking and the heat in his cheeks from embarrassment, looking at Minhyuk crack up on the screen, knowing that he still can make his boyfriend laugh with such glee and unrestrained happiness (even at his own expense), Kihyun can't help but smile, because honestly - if he could, he would buy Minhyuk the world.

 **Sunshine** **❤** **  
** 8 today?  
i don't have any plans tonight!!!  
my whole evening for y o u u u u u, you lucky lil soul  
;)

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**I don't think I can make it today  
I need to be in the studio at 7 to develop some film  
And I've to go down to the gallery later to look at the set up

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
weren't you doing all of that yesterday too?

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
There's so much to put together  
It’s crazy how much work there is!

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
fine

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
Min, are you mad?  
I’m sorry  
We can call next week, okay?

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
next week?  
that's what you said last week too  
we’ve barely talked for the past two weeks

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
I know I know  
I’m sorry Min  
I miss you a lot too but   
I’ve just been swarmed  
And everything's just piling up 

**Sunshine** **❤**  
ooh is that the doorbell I hear?  
oh no bc I cancelled plans w nu and ho-hyung  
since someone told me last week that he was free today

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
Min, please

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
i don't want to talk to you when i’m mad  
we'll talk tmr

**ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**I’m sorry…  
I love you

 **Kihyunnie**  
Wonho Hyung?

 **Strong Hyung**  
hey ki!!!!  
what's up?

 **Kihyunnie**  
Can I ask for a favour?

 **Strong Hyung**  
sure!!!!!  
are you okay?   
you don't sound alright >:(  
and why aren't you sleeping??  
it’s almost 3am there right?

 **Kihyunnie**  
I've work to finish but it's alright  
Could you meet Min for dinner please?  
Maybe bring him to that malatang place he always talks about  
It'll be my treat  
There's an ice-cream shop next to it, you could have dessert there   
And maybe take him to that figurine stall near the school campus after  
Whichever one he wants, I’ll pay for it  
Or if he doesn't want to go for dinner, could you take him to the Han River please?  
You can see stars from this location at night  
I heard it's really breath-taking   
_Kihyunnie has sent GPS co-ordinates_  
There's a pizza place near the closest bus stop, so you could do takeaway from there  
first  
I’m sorry, I know I’m asking for a lot

**Strong Hyung  
**no…  
it sounds like you're asking me to take him on a date  
how many of these have you planned?

 **Kihyunnie**  
One for every day I'm gone  
But that's not the point   
I messed up bad, Min’s pissed with me

 **Strong Hyung**  
what happened?

 **Kihyunnie**  
I've just been busy with the show  
There’s so much to do it's almost overwhelming  
But that's not an excuse   
And I just ended up neglecting him  
He's the most important person in my life  
Oh god  
What if he hates me  
What if he decides he doesn't want to do this anymore?

 **Strong Hyung**  
hey hey, calm down okay?  
every couple has their occasional fights  
it doesn't mean they're going to break up  
and min loves you, he can't stop talking about you  
it’s like ki’s doing this and ki’s doing that  
ki’s doing a gallery show  
he brags about you all the time  
it’s a little annoying  
we thought we’d get a break from you when you're away :P  
i’m joking!!

 **Kihyunnie**  
It's hard being here  
Away from him  
And from all of you  
It’s incredible being here and the opportunities   
But it's so hard to be here alone

 **Strong Hyung**  
i know…  
and you're so strong for doing it  
give yourself some time to relax today, alright?  
take some time off doing any work at all  
i’ll talk to min  
and remember, we’re always here for you  
just text any one of us if you need

 **Kihyunnie**  
Thank you hyung

 **Strong Hyung**  
anytime ki

“302,” Minhyuk says. There’s not so much cheer in his voice. “I don't know if I’m still mad with you.”

Kihyun nods, but his heart is caught in his throat, “That’s fair.”

“It felt like you didn't care about me,” Minhyuk continues, and Kihyun doesn't miss how his grip tightens around Bebe, whom he's hugging against his chest. At least even if he’s not there to give Minhuyk a hug when he needs it most (he ignores the fact that he’s probably to blame for Minhyuk’s loneliness), he’s got Bebe he can turn to.

“I’m sorry -” Kihyun is about to say more but he’s cut off by Minhyuk.

“But Hoho-hyung showed me your texts,” Minhyuk’s not looking at the camera, his left hand busy with flicking Bebe’s tail up and down. “It's not fair that I can't be properly mad with you, when you're a cheese ball.”

“You can be mad,” Kihyun offers. “I hurt your feelings.”

“You should be mad with me too. I didn't even realise that you were so stressed and I made it worse.”

“Okay, but I’m not mad so that's alright.”

“That's not fair,” Minhyuk pouts, his eyes still fixed on the whale, and all Kihyun wishes is for him to look up, for him to be able to properly see Minhyuk’s face. It’s their first call in two weeks, and he’s never felt so far away. “You need to be upset with me too!”

“You can be mad if you want to be.”

“I can't be mad if you're not!” Minhyuk exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. Bebe almost flies off his lap, its tail knocking into his laptop screen and Minhyuk scrambles to right the laptop on his bed.

“Well then, how about we both not be mad?”

“I suppose we could consider that.”

“While you're considering that, do you want to tell me about what you did today?”

“Okay.”

And when Minhyuk looks up and finally, finally, _finally_ smiles at him, a small watery one but a smile nonetheless, Kihyun feels like he can breathe again - they're okay, _they're okay_.

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)  
**There were no tears shed when I saw your flowers at the gallery  
There is absolutely no photographic evidence of that at all

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
baby

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
:(

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
* my baby

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
:)

“We’re so close I can almost taste it,” Minhyuk exclaims the moment the call connects, whipping out a party popper out of nowhere and popping it before Kihyun can tell him to be careful of not shooting it into his computer screen. Thankfully, even in his enthusiasm, he has enough sense to aim it away from the screen, so the only damage the popper causes is Kihyun going temporarily deaf when it echoes across the Internet, the noise crackling with static. “Two five nine!”

Failing at untangling the streamers, Minhyuk just tosses the popper aside, before asking, “And, what’s it like to be a TOP NEW YORK ARTIST?” 

Kihyun laughs, the post-glow of the exhibition hasn’t faded yet, even though it’s been hours since he came back from the gallery. It’s 4.13am and he should be exhausted, but there’s so much adrenaline running through him, he probably could sprint all the way back to Seoul and not even break a sweat. “I should be asking you instead, what’s it like to be dating a New York artist?”

Letting out a high-pitched squeal, Minhyuk brings his hands up to cover his mouth, shaking his head side to side, “What did I ever do to deserve this honour?”

“It was so cool Min, I wish you were here to see it,” Kihyun leans in to say, the need to share the experience overriding the amusement that comes from messing around. “I can’t believe that real people have seen my photos, and that more real people may see them. I know it’s just a small gallery show but I’m just - ” and because there are no words he can use that can convey the extent of his emotion, Kihyun just falls face-first into his laptop, with a delighted huff. 

He takes in a deep breath and breathes out slowly, it still doesn’t seem real.

“Ki, you’re really, really doing it,” Minhyuk says, in a tone that Kihyun knows means that Minhyuk may be 10 seconds away from tears, which means that Kihyun is 10.1 seconds away from crying since he can never stay unemotional when he sees Minhyuk cry. Sure enough, when Kihyun looks up from his screen, he can see Minhyuk hasily wipe away something from his cheek. “I know I’ve said this a million times, but I’m so proud of you.”

There’s no point trying to resist the tears that have sprung in his eyes either so Kihyun just nods, touching his fingers to Minhyuk’s face on the screen. 

“For all the sacrifices you’ve made and everything you gave up to be in New York, you deserve every good thing that’s coming to you,” Minhyuk continues, tears rolling down the side of his cheeks. “And I’m sorry if I caused you stress along the way, but I promise I’m supporting you every step of the way.”

“I know Min, thank you.” Kihyun attempts a laugh, “Also, we’re supposed to be celebrating, not crying together. It’s as if someone died.”

“They’re happy tears!” Minhyuk protests, indignant. He fakes a scowl, which looks out of place because his nose is red and his eyes are still watery. “Why do you have to be such a grouch?”

This time Kihyun really does burst out laughing, his head a mix of sleepiness, exhilaration and all sorts of other emotions he can’t unpack at the moment. All that matters is Minhyuk in front of him, and the fact that _as of tonight, he’s a legit photographer with legit works in a real New York gallery!!!!_

As if well aware of his thoughts, Minhyuk says, softer this time, the gentlest smile on his face, “Ki, you’re just - you’re amazing.”

And that feeling is worth more than a million gallery openings.

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
Mni  
Mi  
n  
Whre are yuo?

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
kiki are you home!!!  
omg no  
are you drunk?

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
N o !  
I’m tolyy sobre

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
okay baby i tolyy believe you  
is there someone there who can send you home?

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
Dn’t need nyon3  
I’m T ALL

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
you really are the tallest person around!!!!

 **Lee Minhyuk (Kihyun’s boyfriend)**  
hi yoongi!

 **Yoongi**  
Hello

 **Lee Minhyuk (Kihyun’s boyfriend)**  
are you out with ki rn?

 **Yoongi**  
Yea  
He’s wasted  
Don’t worry  
I’ll get him home safe

 **Lee Minhyuk (Kihyun’s boyfriend)**  
okie  
thank you!!!  
and you know  
if you have any embarrassing photos or videos of him  
feel free to send them my way  
no pressure  
^_^

 **Yoongi**  
The only embarrassing thing is how much he’s been talking about you  
But sure

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
MiN  
Why anrnt yuo here??  
I miss you  
:(  
)): :(:((

 **Sunshine** **❤  
**go home soon okay?  
we can call each other when you wake up!!

 **Yoongi  
**Lmao, he just stole a microphone and started singing 

**Lee Minhyuk (Kihyun’s boyfriend)**  
i’ll pay you $5 for videos

“My head feels like it could literally split open,” is the first thing that Kihyun grumbles about, when he finally wakes up with a terrible hang-over and bruises on his shin. From the vague memory he has of stumbling about his apartment when they’d finally returned, Yoongi unsuccessfully trying to hold him up, that’s probably where he’s gotten them from. He’s lying on his bed, propped up on enough pillows so that Minhyuk can still see his face in all his tired, headachey glory.

There’s absolutely no sympathy in Minhyuk’s grin, “You shouldn’t have gotten so trashed then.”

“It was Yoongi’s idea to go out and drink,” Kihyun shoots back, pinching his nose bridge, trying to squeeze out the stars that are swimming in front of his eyes. It’s been ages since he’s gotten so drunk, honestly, it’s been ages since he’s had enough of a free morning to factor in for the inevitable hang-over. 

“Yoongi said he was the one who brought you home though, he sounded totally fine,” Minhyuk’s scrolling through his phone, and if Kihyun weren’t fighting back the urge to throw up (again), he’d tell Minhyuk off for not giving him his 1000% attention.

“I guess that asshole can really hold his alcohol.”

Turning his phone to the webcam, Minhyuk’s beaming a full-fledged grin that’s so bright Kihyun has to squint to look at him. “And you can really hold a note,” he quips, as a video of an extremely inebriated Kihyun plays on the screen, tightly clutching a microphone, singing the chorus of _Youngblood_ by 5 Seconds of Summer as if his life depended on it.

Sitting up so fast he sees more stars, Kihyun scowls at the screen, “Yoongi is such a bitch.”

“Only 152 days until I can see your drunk ass,” Minhyuk laughs, a sound that’s enough to make Kihyun forget about his raging headache for a second - just a second though, because as lovely as Minhyuk’s laughter is, there’s nothing that can stand up against the after-math of 9 shots, 4 beers, 6 soju-bombs and 2 whiskeys. Damn, how the hell did Min Yoongi trick him into drinking so much? “You better serenade me when you see me.”

“You’ll need to buy me a drink first.”

“Are you sure you still want to drink after this?” Minhyuk tilts his screen to play another video - Kihyun’s attempting to get the rest of the crowd in the bar to sing along with him, and he can hear Yoongi cackling behind the camera. The bar crowd look entirely unamused, although there is one kind soul who’s trying to clap along, with all the rhythm of someone with two left feet.

“I’m going to kill Yoongi.”

 **Sunshine** **❤  
**joo and won are so cute  
SO CUTE  
>:(((((((((((((((((((

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
That looks like an angry smiley

 **Sunshine** **❤  
**it is an EXTREMELY angry frowney  
i want to be cute too

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
But you’re always cute

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
i know!!!  
i mean cute w you!!!!   
))))))))):<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
Soon  
We’re going to make them wish I never came back with how damn cute we’ll be

 **Sunshine** **❤**  
hyungheon won’t know what hit them!!

Kihyun beats Minhyuk to the punch this time, the number leaping out of his heart as soon as Minhyuk appears on his screen, “100!”

“Fucking yes!” on the other end of the planet, Minhyuk’s pumped his fist up in the air so enthusiastically he lifts off his bed just a little. Behind him, against his bed rest, he’s hung a sign that says _HAPPY 100 DAYS LET’S GO KIHYUK!_ that’s adorned with so much glitter and poster-paint that Kihyun’s just the slightest bit worried about how clean Minhyuk’s bed would be for the rest of the week.

But all that can wait because it’s just a 100 sleeps until he sees Minhyuk in person again, and even if Minhyuk’s bed is all covered in glitter and paint smudges when he returns, he can’t wait till he’s under the covers with Minhyuk, doing nothing, just breathing, existing, next to each other.

 **Sunshine** **❤  
**have a safe flight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
you better not have grown like 134902332 cm

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
I’m 200 cm now  
Watch me tower over you

 **Sunshine** **❤  
**never!!  
Aaaaaaaah  
0!!!!!!!!!

 **ki (** **♡** **＾** **▽** **＾** **♡** **)**  
0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flight’s about to take off!  
See you soon, Min <3

**Sunshine** **❤**  
<3

The tiny fear that Kihyun has in his heart, something which he tries his best not to acknowledge as the day draws nearer, about finally meeting is that it would be awkward. What if they realise after these two years, they’re strangers instead? What if, despite all the Skype calls and texts and letters and gifts, despite everything they’ve tried to do to fill in the absence, that hadn’t been enough?

All of that is quickly extinguished the moment he sees Minhyuk (it’s undeniable how magnetic he is), and when the boy pulls out his gift.

“I brought you a present,” Wearing the smarmiest grin ever, Minhyuk reaches into his coat and pulls out a round object, twirling his hand as he does just like a magician would. “To welcome you home.”

It's an orange, with a scowling monster face drawn on it that looks a lot like Shownu-hyung when he’s on the verge of being hangry, and Kihyun has to bite back a laugh. His eyes lighting up at Kihyun’s stifled reaction, Minhyuk quips, “Vitamin C, so you don't get scurvy you know?”

Kihyun accepts the orange and slips it into the pocket of his jacket, but only because he wants Minhyuk’s hand free so that he can hold it, lacing their fingers together, _it still fits,_ “Who needs vitamin C, when I have the vita-Min I need beside me?”

Minhyuk scoffs and fakes gagging, but he doesn't pull his hand away, only holds on tighter almost as if he's afraid Kihyun would disappear ( _but no, never again will he leave Min for so long,_ Kihyun has promised himself repeatedly), “I see your time in New York hasn't made you any less greasy.”

“I saved all my best lines for you,” Kihyun continues, that smug smile he wears that's half charming, half revolting (it's a strange combination of feelings that Minhyuk knows he can never live without) still on his face.

Tugging him closer so that they’re standing face to face, Minhyuk looks down on him, his smile softening and Kihyun feels his ears heat up at how much affection there is in his eyes, _has Min always been this much taller than me?_ Kihyun doesn't have the time to finish the thought because Minhyuk’s leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. _Finally._

It's a soft kiss, one that's perfectly PG and well suited for an admittedly very public location, but it's enough. (For now.)

“Good,” Minhyuk says, eyes twinkling, and Kihyun could get lost in the galaxies in them. His words pull him back to right here right now, holding hands with a boy he loves with more space in his heart than he knew he had, “Because you have all the time to tell me.”

“I guess we should start counting up now, shouldn't we?” it’s impossible to stop smiling, his cheeks hurt from how wide his smile is, but it’s like he’s physically incapable of any other expression.

Looking at Minhyuk, and that’s a given, he can’t take his eyes off Minhyuk, he guesses the boy feels the same from his bright grin, so bright he feels like he should be wearing sunglasses, “I guess we should.”

“Counting up is a lot harder, mathematically, isn't it?” 

“Luckily I'll have you by my side as I’m doing it.”

“You're definitely lucky. I’ll always be by your side.”

“That's cheesy enough for day one,” Minhyuk whines, pretending to move away but Kihyun holds tight and pulls him back. The taller boy puts up no resistance and crashes right into Kihyun, who immediately captures him in a tight hug, bringing him close.

“Day one, huh?” Kihyun mumbles against Minhyuk’s chest, a tingling feeling running through his body. It’s been so long, it’s been too long. “I like the sound of that.”

“Let's go home,” the older boy says, and with Minhyuk finally in his arms after dreaming of this moment for too many days to count, feeling his warmth pressed so close he can almost feel Minhyuk’s heartbeat, what Kihyun thinks is, _I’m already home._

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i'm pretty amazed by how fast i wrote this (which goes to show how slowly i write) - i hope you enjoyed it! i was struggling a little with pacing but all i wanted was to write cute college bfs kihyuk so i suppose i still did that heh
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/legofroggo), and have a lovely day <:


End file.
